


Naughty personal assistant

by Ashleymagickitty



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Light BDSM, Naughty professional assistant, Owners use subs as objects, Pepper and almost all women working for/dating big business owners are treated as whores, Pepper is snoopy, Pregnancy, Sexism, Tony refers to pepper as his whore, and reward extremely good business behavior of employees but allowing one time only sharing, behind the public view d/s is the normal big business lifestyle, cause she wasn't born into high class society, eventual breeding, extreme chapters will Have warnings, kinda the whole sugar daddy thing, office affair, owners show off their subs, so yes tony will be having pepper fuck random other characters, spank, tony is lucky pepper likes him or he would be getting sexual harassment lawsuit, tony wanted to keep pepper from this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymagickitty/pseuds/Ashleymagickitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In big business it is common behavior for females to be owned sexually by their boss tony desires this pepper finds out and uses it to get him out of his emotional distress. She also finds out that this turns her on to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is pepper Potts and there is something not many people outside of the office know about me...I'm a whore, not for money although I get plenty of it but for passion for attention. Tony is my lover fiancé and best friend...but beyond that he is my owner. I am his...property as much as he owns stark industry's, his fancy cars, the tower, or his suit and just like any of the before mentioned things he can do whatever he wants with me. As is the nature of something being owned. We love each other very much as I said this has nothing to do with the money. This has to do with our desires, the fact that we love each other is as much a part of why this excites us as the very act itself. 

It wasn't always this way, things used to be very different. Before the relationship was more equal. If anything it was I who was in control but thing started to get strained. More and more he stopped paying attention to me and started getting lost in his own head, lost in the stress and the emotional pain. I would beg him for attention beg to to eat to get some rest. But it was like I wasn't even there. He just kept ignoring me, his work as the owner as stark industries, even his daily life necessities. He was slipping away and fast. Getting lost in the dam suit and trying to make up for the wrongs he did but it was never enough, never enough. 

One day he collapsed in his lab he hadn't ate nor slept in a week. I called an ambulance and the hospital drugged him so he would sleep and put him on life support to rehydrate and nourish him. About 3 days later he was physically bake to his normal self and had left the hospital. But I knew this couldn't continue I knew I had to find a way to make him alive inside again to give him his spark back or I would lose the only man I ever truly loved. I had to find something anything to help him and I needed to do it quickly. 

So I went into his computer history trying to see if there was anything he was doing on that blasted thing that Wasn't about that blasted suit. If I could find something he was still interested in other than that maybe I could use it to get his attention long enough to reach him. Most of it was unsurprisingly about the suit or missions or other such things. But I did notice he spent 15 minutes twice a day on a site called www.sir.com I clicked on it being unfamiliar with the site and my jaw dropped. Ok so not what I was looking for but that will work. But this was definitely going to take some preparation. 

The site was a dom/sub site completely devoted to office affairs. Women (secretaries and personal assistants being leaned over their bosses desks and fucked, women on their knees sucking their boss of, Haveing their bosses rubbing their dicks on their chests and calling them whore and ordering them around sexually and pulling their hair. Some women where even chained up with their legs spread helpless from preventing them from sliding in. Some of the videos even had the boss dominating his employee in front of other employees using them like a whore and publicly degrading them showing off the bosses dominance.

I was shocked at first and didn't know how to handle it. At first it even frightened me a little how could he want this. And why did he watch porn he couldn't even be bothered to seek me out when he wanted to be pleasured. And another thing did he thinking of me like this did he think of chaining me controlling me in such an intimate manner. I quickly shut down the computer and ran out of the room and to our bedroom when I heard him approach. I didn't want him to catch me here not now not like this I needed time to figure out how I felt about this.

I sat down on the bed thinking about Tony about our relationship and my wrists being bound to his desk. It should have sickened me but it didn't it should have frightened me but I trust him. I laid down I was emotional drained first with his hospitalization and now with this finding out what his deepest fantasy is and wondering if he wanted me like this in this way bound to him and on my knees. 

I fell asleep and dreamed that tony climbed onto our bed, on top of me, and whispered "I love you pepper. Give yourself to me. Let me own you. It's time pepper. Time for me to take you to claim you. We have been working our way up to this up to your ultimate servitude deep inside you know your already mine it's time to act on it to the fullest that a woman can serve her Sir. I already own your heart, mind, and soul. Now serve me with your body well." He leans down and kisses me. I feel him run his hands down to my wrist. He takes them both kisses them and then brings them above my head. I don't even struggle I know what he wants and I am ready ready to give him all of me. I hear a click as the metal clicks into place binding my hands to the bed posts.


	2. Pepper gives herself to tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and tony first d/s fuck and pepper gets collared

I wake up breathing heavy. I moan and run my hands down my body " oh tony, fuck yes use me." I slip a finger in between my lower lips. I think 'I'm so wet can't help myself need....oh tony please I need you.' I thrust another finger in and bring my other hand to my chest pitching my nipples hard i scream into my pillow as I cum I pull my fingers out and lick my juices off them cleaning them. Then I get dressed pick up the paper work then smile and place them back down 'no I don't think so...I got a better idea I'm going to get him out of his fucking lab.' I grab my purse and stop by a sex store. 

I walk into the store and talk to the lady who worked there. "Miss I'm new here can you help me" the lady looks up from the stock and replies "sure what are you looking for condoms and lube or something a little different." I say "business attire." She thinks for a second and. Says "oooh now I remember where I saw you before, on the news, your pepper Potts work for stark industry." I nod ok no shocker she recognized me tony and I are on the news at least twice a month. Lady smiles and she says "yes I know just what you need, this will make mr stark a very happy man." Lady walks me over to a clothing rack and hands me a very short pencil skirt just barely long enough to cover my vagina and a white business jacket that only buttoned up to the bottom of my breasts the blouse curved down barely covering my nipples but leaving the rest of my breasts nude. A tie finishes the look adding to the business feel of it. "Now remember wear this to work no bra no panties. Let him see you and he will see you." I smile to myself thing 'he is so coming out of his lab, it's even is favorite color and everything'. I pay the lady and make my way to the tower go into our room and change my clothes.

I then go into his office and say "Jarvis link me to tony." Jarvis "sir peppers on the line." Tony "not now I'm busy Jarvis tell her I'm busy." Jarvis "I think there may be something you may want to see sir." Tony sighed "fine." Screen pops up showing me setting in his office with the papers sitting next to me. I smile and say "hi sir I have prepared your paperwork and it's all ready to be signed how about you cum up her and sign them and then afterwords...." I flip my hair behind my shoulder and smile suggest-fully. Tony smiles "I will be right there." Screen turns off and I smile knowing I finally got him out of that blasted lab. I rub my legs together, this is making me wet to. Mmm I can't wait to have him between my legs again it's been too long and my body is starved for his touch. My body is begging for him to do things to me things I don't even know about. 

Tony enters the room and breaths "pepper." His eyes are half lidded and I can tell he is painfully hard for me. He moans and barely pulls himself together. "You said....you had some paperwork for me to sign." I smile and nod handing him the papers. He only gets through about half of them before we are both consumed by need. 

I moan walking over to him and taking the papers from him "fuck it you can finish them later...I need you inside me sir" he smiles and stands up and grabs me by my tie making me fall to my knees. "Such dirty language from such a pretty lady" I replied "but I'm not a lady I'm a whore I'm your whore." He smirks and practically growls "good cause that's exactly how I intend to treat you. Lesson one if your going to be a whore your going to have to learn to drink cum now Suck my dick." I say yes Sir and unzip his pants taking his dick out and slipping it between my lips. Always the lady this is the first time i had a penis down my throat. Naturally I gag and choke at first but tony just strokes my hair and tells me to relax and breath. After a while I stop chocking and he fists my hair and shoves me down completely on him i start to choke again and struggle to get loose but he grabs my head tighter forcing me still. "Dam it pepper relax.im not going to let you go so just fucking relax. As soon as you get used to it, accept it down deep inside your lungs, and relax you won't choke anymore." Tears come to my eyes and I struggle for a moment longer before resigning myself to the harsh treatment of my body and relax and of course he was right as soon as I relax and soon as I accepted being treated like a whore I could take it like a whore without choking. He thrusts down my throat a more couple more times before pulling out completely. "Open your mouth whore and catch my cum like your trying to catch raindrops or snow on tongue." I relax, open my mouth, and instinctually close my eyes as he brings his dick an inch from my face and starts jacking off. He moans "mmmm pepper oh pepper yes drink from me baby taste my passion for you oh pepper. Drink it down into your belly pepper. Feels so right...treating you like this...Useing you...my fucking whore. OH!!! So good can't control it Pepper I'm cumming. PEPPER!!!!" He cums all over my hair, on face, in my mouth. And I swallow and I stroke my hair and my face and bring my hand to my lips licking his cum off like I saw one of the girls on the net doing to her"boss". He smiles and says "oh pepper such a good fucking whore. Go get cleaned up and get some work done while you can because now that we started this I can and will do anything I want to you whenever I want to and I'm going to make sure before we go to bed tonight every one of your holes and I think your breasts to will be given an equally rough training on how to be a good little office whore." He kisses me and I replied "we are going to bed tonight meaning you are joining me right?" He nods. "Of course best rest is right after a real good fuck like how your going to serve me from now on. Why wouldn't I want to cum and get that." He puts his pants back on, grabs the papers, and leaves the room I smile after he leaves thinking "finally something's getting through to him and what a delicious something to;)" I lick my lips and get back to work. 

It was lunch time before I saw him again that day he was still busy as always with the dam suit but at least he came out for lunch and with the paperwork complete to, now there's a surprise. Tony stark getting all his papers signed and not in motor oil. He was also carrying a black necklace box. I smile been a long time since he surprised me with a gift without it being a holiday or my birthday normally he's too busy to think about stuff like that. He handed me the jewelry box and the papers. Sitting aside the papers, I open the box. Inside was this stunning black velvet choker with real pink princess diamonds. I thought about Jessica and Tiffany and all the other girls with their fancy chokers. I always wanted one but they cost 1 million dollars at the cheapest ya way out of my price range, out of theirs to but their executive boyfriends had given them to them and well what's 1 mill to a multi millionaire or billionaire. I kiss Tony and say thank you. He replies that I should know something before I decide to accept it. I asked him "it's beautiful tony why wouldn't I want to accept it I have been wanting a choker for years now." Tony replied "it's not a choker it's designed to look like an expensive choker to the average person but it's not a choker it's a collar. Just like what you put on a pet bitch (female dog) that was my mothers first collar my dad gave her. She gave it to me when I was 17 told me to keep it for the girl I wanted to be with forever. Up until now I have collared women before but no one have I let wear this collar. There wasn't anyone I loved enough, up until now. By putting on the collar it represents a contract that so long as you wear my collar you agree that you are mine I own you you are my pet. My love, my princess, and my bitch my whore. By wearing it it symbolizes that I own you you must do anything and everything I ask of you and I can do anything i want to you because you are my property. Of course I can't permanitely injure or kill you or force you to do illegal activities those I still can't do but anything else is fair game. And you will not always be completely comfortable with what I ask you to do not till you get used to it anyways but those things are important parts of this lifestyle and being a part of it we must do them. I was born into the life style so I was raised to think this way but for you it will take some getting used to. Also you must refer to me on all things you no longer get to have an opinion Unless I saw you do you are basically my barbie doll if someone asks something of you you must ask me what you will do if at all possible. Basically to summarize it means that you have no freedom that you are giving it all to me. In return you get to ask for my attention, money, or resources whenever you want it is my job as master to provide for my pet and take care of my princesses needs and desires. It is also my job to keep you relatively safe from harm. So I will ask you this only once pepper do you want this or do you want to keep our relationship as it's been and forget about everything that's happened since last night. Either way I love you. I don't want to force you into this if you dont want it and you know you get my side of the deal always even if we don't do that." I kissed him and said "I love you to sir I want to please you. It pleases me to serve you." I placed the collar around my neck submitting myself to him.


	3. Strip meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has pepper strip during a meeting a fucks in front of all the higher ups of the company.

Warning: forced stripping and public sex. Pepper likes having sex with tony but in the middle of a meeting? Power demonstration.

Next up on the agenda was a meeting. All the higher ups off the company was supposed to meet together to discuss the business. Well that didn't happen because tony decided to attend the meeting for once which should have made me suspicious he hates meetings but I guess there was no way I could have known what he was up to. When we got there i opened my journal and was about to call the meeting to begin when tony said "alright everyone I would like to introduce pepper my personal assistant and CEO of the company." I give him an odd look and mouth "what the" and say out-loud "i know you don't normally attend the meetings but everyone else does sir and the all know who i am."

Tony smirks. "Of course they know who you are but that isn't what I'm referring to...I'm referring to introducing your body to them."   
I ask "tony? What are you talking about." Tony smiles and says "stand up." I stand and he kisses me and growls in my ear "strip." To this I reply "if you wish me to strip sir I will do so in the privacy off our own room. There are other people here. And I hardly think...." Tony replies sternly cutting me off " it doesn't matter what you think. Now strip or I will rip them from your body." He slaps my ass giving me warning. I nod and say "yes sir" and slowly start unbuttoning my blouse and let it fall to the floor. The other employees start whistling and cat calling me. "The skirt to whore." I slid the skirt off and step out of it. One hand moving to cover my chest and the other moving to my vagina. Tony "hands on the table legs spread. Come on show the boys what my property looks like." I hesitantly do as I am told letting the room see everything I have. He smiles and stand behind me. I say "please sir let me put my clothes back on I don't like this." 

Tony smirks and says "really... because your body's telling me different." He runs his hands up me to cup my breasts. "Nipples so hard." Runs one hand to my pussy "cunt so wet, dripping. And do you know why? Because your a whore. You like them seeing you like this seeing you as the whore you are...my whore. I should let them all fuck you. Now that would be a good introduction. An introduction to what your body feels like when its wrapped around their shafts. Then again...I think not, not now anyways they don't deserve it they don't deserve to touch what's mine. And you are mine aren't you pepper." I moan "yes sir." He pulls his dick out the zipper of this pants and thrusts into me fucking me over the table as the other watched and listened to me moan like the whore I am. He came inside my pussy and pushed me back down into the chair. "Now finish the meeting with my cum dripping out of you."


	4. Peppers first anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes peppers anal Virginity

We finish work late that night. So after getting a quick dinner tony and I went straight to the bedroom. Tony "take off your clothes pepper." I take of my shirt skirt and tie and lay down on the bed on my back expecting him to get on top me. He slaps my tits hard and says "on your knees slut, face into the pillow, ass up in the air presented with legs spread apart." I hesitate but then do as I'm told. He walks over to his dresser pulling out a couple of objects that I can't quite make out from my position on the bed. Not that I would have known what they were anyways being as I was used to being very vanilla. He then went into the walk in closet and brought out what looked like a metal pole. He kissed me and took my hand in his brining them to lay flat on the bed between my legs. I then heard a few clicks and felt the metal surround my wrists and ankles. I pull on them experimentally. Tony "you can't move pepper your chained." He runs his hands down my body "I can do whatever I want to you now and you can't even close your legs. How does it feel to be so helpless (practically purrs the word)? does it frighten you? (Question almost sadistic) I reply "yes but I trust you." Tony "good that will make this a lot easier on you, trust is an important factor in this." He took off his clothes folding them and placing them on the chair. Taking his time and letting me get used to my restraints. He places pillows under me to add comfort. And kisses me again then picks up one of the objects and shows it to me. It's a long string of beads. I give him a look that betrayed my puzzlement and he says "anal beads. So called because they go in your asshole. These will help prepare you to take my dick. Start off slow until you can handle my width." I struggle some what really scared now "tony no just no ok. That is an out only. If you want to spank me that's one thing but no you can't fuck me up there." Tony "I can and I will. Your body is mine now pepper I own you. All whores take it up the ass. You want to please me don't you? Well I want to feel your asshole clench around my shaft." I start to tear up a little "please sir please don't i hear how painful that can be, I don't think I can handle it." Tony wipes away my tears. "Ssh it ok pepper it hurts to lose your vaginal virginity doesnt it...but you eventually the pain stops and you start to enjoy it inside your pussy right." I nod and he continues "well your anal Virginity is the same way. At first you scream and then you moan and beg for more. I will start off very small and be patient with you till you are stretched for me and can handle it. Now are you ready?" I nod and he pushes in the first bead and then the second and increases to the third. Then starts to get uncomfortable noticing the discomfort on my face, he pulls the beads out and pushes the three back in pulls and pushes a few times till I'm moaning feeling them slide in and out of me. He then pushes a fourth into me and repeats and then adds a fifth and then a sixth till the strand is completely inside of me. By this point I'm very uncomfortable bordering on pain but I got to admit i like the feeling of fullness. He kisses me and says "good girl it's all in there now the whole strand." I smile nervously and say "but it is still only Half as wide as your dick. And it's slightly painful which means your dick will be extremely painful." He replies "don't worry that won't happen till your more stretched this is just to get you started." He pulls the strand completely out and pushes it back in a few times then takes it and the other object and places them on the bedside table. Unclasps the spreader bar and places it on the bedside to. He says "ok bitch roll over." I turn back into my back and he says "push your breasts together." I do so and he slides his dick between them tit fucking me till he cums all over my breasts. "Rub it in it makes a good lotion." I rub the cum all over my breasts. Then we go to sleep me covered in his cum. And I got to  
be fast asleep in his arms for the first time in over a year.

The next morning I woke up with tony not only with me but also within me. I woke to him fingering my vagina. He smiles at me and says "Good morning doll. Sun is shinning and we have a busy day ahead of us. I took the liberty to restock your clothes as the others you had before are now inappropriate for your position. From now on you when you are on company, this or company's we have dealings with, grounds you are to wear shirts that your nipples will pop out of, and skirts that show off your vagina, when you bend over. This is standard uniform and why you see the other collared girls wearing similar outfits. Also panties and bras are strictly perhibbited as are pasties before you even start thinking about pasties. You are to be displayed as my property. Off of company ground you may wear things that cover your privates but you must still wear sexy attire a lot like what you wore yesterday. Now as far as this morning, I cleared the schedule till 10am it is currently 8:30 that gives us enough time to fuck and get ready for our day. back to the position from last night."

I got back onto my knees and he rechained me. He places the pillows gently underneath of me "pepper I'm going to put the beads back in I need to stretch you some more." I nod and say "yes sir." And he takes the beads and pushes them into me one bead after the other till the whole strand is in. Then he leaves them in and leans over me and shoves his dick in my pussy. I like that a lot the feeling of being penetrated in both my holes at the same time. I never felt so full it was amazing. And I see stars. He fucks me like this for some time before pulling out. I whimper at the loss of the stars. 

He hushes me and pulls the beads out. And thrusts his dick in to my ass. I scream and if I wasn't bound in such a way I would have fell to the bed. I start crying but he says "shhh pepper it's ok. Let me have you. Your so hot so tight." He thrusts a few times and then I fell cum leaking out of my ass and down my legs. Now I know what he was doing...he was getting himself close to were he was going to cum inside my cunt and then switched holes when he was about to burst so that I only took a few thrusts there before he was done with me.

He quickly pulls out off me and pushes in a butt plug. "Now I know some of it's going to leak and that's ok. But I want you to keep the plug in for the rest of the day. Out of respect for the janitor you may wear panties today to keep any leaks from dripping onto the floor and making a mess but the rest of the dress code must be followed. Now then get ready and get to work I have a meeting with the other avengers (who have floors 8-10 dedicated to them 8 is bedrooms, 9 is training, and 10 is technology secrets files and meeting area) if you need me I will be on one of the avengers floors." We both get ready and go about our day.


End file.
